Shocked is an Understatement
by KitsuneNEh
Summary: An undescovered organisation turnsup on the front step of Konoha and the village is shocked, to say the least. Who are these odd ninja? What do they want with the village? Is a bond forming between their 2nd in comand and our beloved Copy-Nin? KakashiXOC


**AOI (male)**

Age: 27

Chakra nature: Wind

Hair colour: White-Purple

Eye colour: Green

History: Born in Iwagakure, containing the trademark dark skin. His father committed a homicide-suicide killing both, Aoi's younger sister, mother and himself. Aoi left the village soon after that (at the age of 12) and travelled in the company of Hidan, future member of the Akatsuki. Hidan, after training the young Aoi for several years, left the white haired boy to join the aforementioned gang. Aoi, after gaining a huge amount of strength by training day and night with the immortal, then held enough strength to look after himself. Soon after being abandoned by his newest friend, Aoi met a 14yr old Kaya. After working together to defend each other against a strong mist-nin, the two formed a light bond which they worked to deepen as they spent the following years collecting skilful allies.

Personality: Very serious when it comes to completing missions. Will risk life for people from own team, couldn't care less about people who aren't. Has an incredibly offensive vocabulary (a trick he must have picked up from Hidan) and enjoys Kaya's company.

Abilities: Forest-scythe (spinning boomerang that slices in half all objects for up to a 400m radius), Wind-tsunami (forms a mass of wind chakra that can come smashing down at a speed and pressure that could crush most life-forms), Wind-guillotine (blade of wind chakra that can slice objects finely in a vertical manner).

**KAYA (female)**

Age: 26

Chakra nature: Earth

Hair colour: Red (maroon)

Eye colour: Black

History: After living her youth as the daughter of a Daimyo, Kaya finds that the high priced lifestyle is not for her. Finding cover in an invasion from a large group of Grass ninja, Kaya flees the country (at the age of 11). She trains as a ninja at the academy in the very same village that had attacked her homeland and finds that she holds an immense supply of chakra. After reaching the level of Chunin, Kaya once again, feels a growing need for adventure and leaves the village in order to travel and further grow her strength. Kaya meets Aoi within a small, non-shinobi village just outside of the Grass. She forms a bond with the male shinobi over a long period of time. The two become life-long friends.

Personality: Seems brutish upon first impression but contains extraordinary manners and knowledge of social standards. Kaya is never afraid to speak her mind.

Abilities: Six pillars Summon (six large pillars of earth raise from the ground allowing large summons with minimal concentration), Earth-Soul Eraser (user can split the earth to create large crevices within the ground, people's souls can be forcefully removed from their bodies and dragged into the crevice for eternity. Hosts will die soon after), Statue Summoning (creates large, life-like statues that poses an individual's soul. The statues are virtually indestructible, reforming when decapitated).

**JIRO (male)**

Age: 23

Chakra nature: Water

Hair colour: Green

Eye colour: Green

History: grew up in Kirigakure. Once aimed to become the next Mizukage and trained hard for days and nights. He left the village at the age of 17 along with Aoi and Kaya after realizing the responsibility that the job supplied. The three formed a bond almost immediately.

Personality: Contagious bubbliness, cannot handle responsibility. He is highly selfish and only cares about people who affect him directly. Jiro feels a particular attachment to Aiko after almost being defeated by the small girl.

Abilities: Wave of contagion (large wave that is laced with many bacteria and fungi that can cause a lethal infection within a victim. Poisons can also be inserted), Splash jump (user can teleport short distances appearing and disappearing in a splash of water), Sea monster summon (allows the summoning of many different sea monsters at any one time).

**HIROSHI (male)**

Age: 19

Chakra nature: Fire

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Yellow-Gold

History: Born, along-side his twin brother, Renji, in Otogakure. His mother had been an experiment whilst they were growing inside of her. Hiroshi was born with an unnaturally large amount of chakra. He trained under Orochimaru and grew stronger. Once the boy reached what Orochimaru deemed his maximum power level, he was abandoned with no one to accompany him except his brother. He had been freed when Kaya and Aoi, accomplices of Orochimaru.

Personality: Adores Kaya more than anyone in the world – on par with his twin. He is completely loyal to the group that he travels with and has extremely good acting skills.

Abilities: Mind gauge Jutsu (blend minds with twin allowing the two to see into people's minds and gauge their strengths and weaknesses)

**RENJI (male)**

Age: 19

Chakra nature: Fire

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Yellow-Gold

History: Born, minutes before his twin brother, Hiroshi, in Otogakure. His mother had been an experiment whilst they were growing inside of her. Renji was born with an unnaturally large amount of chakra. He trained under Orochimaru and grew stronger. After hesitating to kill an enemy, he was disowned with no one to accompany him except his brother. He had been freed when Kaya and Aoi, accomplices of Orochimaru.

Personality: Enjoys pranking other ninja but not innocent civilians. Renji will prank anyone who is below or on par with his skill with any means of trickery. Very sneaky and is a highly skilled sensory type ninja.

Abilities: Mind gauge Jutsu (blend minds with twin allowing the two to see into people's minds and gauge their strengths and weaknesses)

**KAORU (male)**

Age: 18

Chakra nature: Fire

Hair colour: Red (maroon)

Eye colour: Black

History: Grew up as the son a Daimyo, his sister ran away when he was only three years old. Kaoru, at the age of 15 left the safety of his household to search for his sister in order to bring her back to be punished for treason. Upon finding his sister, Kaya, he learned many life lessons and pledged allegiance to his sister and her plans.

Personality: Kaoru is very stuck up and remains loyal to the customs and techniques of his homeland. He acts like he is still a prince among servants and will not hesitate to order around enemies and allies alike. He has also pledged allegiance to his older sister, Kaya.

Abilities: Intense blazing dragon (a large dragon of fire flies from the user's mouth and will attack anyone upon order. Cannot be harmed by any form of Jutsu except water and is strong against wind type), Walls of fire (walls of fire will grow from around a person, caging them within. Can be used to extract information or to contain a captive), Maze of fire (walls of fire sprout from the ground, creating a maze that cannot me navigated by even sensory ninja. Walls are light with fires that will burn no matter what kind of Jutsu hits, even water).

**AIKO (female)**

Age: 12

Chakra nature: Ice

Hair colour: Sky Blue

Eye colour: Brown

History: Grew up in a traveling circus along with her twelve brothers and sisters. Had a fun childhood, entertaining people with the demon that took refuge within her. At the age of 11, Aiko's traveling circus, along with her family was slaughtered before her eyes. Whilst she hid in a cupboard, her friends were all ripped to shreds by a group of angry, drunken ninja. Aiko, after finding these ninja, executed her revenge with the help of some passing ninja. Afterwards, she decided to accompany the group.

Personality: Aiko suffers from schizophrenia. She can one minute be bubbly and playful like a child and the next, dark and depressing. She often just watches battles and continuously taunts the enemies, saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Abilities: Aiko has a unique demon sealed within. It is a demon that holds no exponential power and is easy to release. The demon is a large dragon like creature with average chakra supplies and a lack of attack. The demon's main use is as a form of transport across any terrain, including air. The demon can sprout wings that allow it to glide with minimal effort. In the case of an emergency, the demon can use its humongous weight and size to attack but against any powerful Jutsus, it is weak and useless.


End file.
